


Без пидорских сердечек и всего такого

by IchigoYouhei



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoYouhei/pseuds/IchigoYouhei
Summary: Не стоит просить RK900 принести кофе.





	Без пидорских сердечек и всего такого

Детективу Гэвину Риду в это паршивое утро очень некстати вспоминается одна древняя шутка — шутка ли? — времен его детства, но спать сейчас действительно хочется больше, чем жить.

Рид растекается за своим столом похмельной амебой, когда рядом слышатся мучительно ровные механические шаги. Он даже приоткрывает один глаз, и так и есть: в поле зрения нарисовывается отвратительно бодрый тостер. Даже, наверное, целая мультиварка, тостером был Коннор, а этот урод вроде как продвинутый. 

— Дать бы тебе по морде твоей пластиковой, да только неохота силы тратить, — бормочет Гэвин, морщась. Глаз закрывается обратно. Ну и черт с ним, с предателем. — Слышь, жестянка, принеси кофе, хоть какая-то от тебя польза должна быть?  
— Доброе утро, детектив Рид. Носить вам кофе все ещё не входит в мои обязанности, — вполне предсказуемо отвечает Девятисотый, потому что этот диалог с разными вариациями повторяется каждое утро. Рид даже в него как-то пистолетом тыкал, и все без толку, кофе он так и не получил.  
— Ты охуел?!  
— Уточните критерии охуевания, детектив Рид.

Кто-то сбоку смеется, и он даже не понимает, кто именно. Наверное, Браун, но хер с ним. Потом припомнит.

— Ричард, блядь. Не умничай и сходи за ебаным кофе, а то, если я подохну, тебя же в этом обвинят.  
— Мои данные показывают, что от похмелья еще никто не умирал, детектив.

Это, наконец, переполняет чашу терпения Рида, и он невероятным усилием воли разлепляет оба глаза, чтобы встать и начать день с размазывания одного пластикового ублюдка по участку. Даже если ему потом придется продать почку, чтобы выплатить штраф Киберлайф или еще что, на кой хрен ему целых две.

Пока он оживает, Девятисотого и след простыл. Рид сползает обратно. Хрен с ним, пусть катится, куда хочет, лишь бы тут не маячил.

Он умудряется даже впасть в подобие сна с открытыми глазами, раз Фаулера все еще нет на горизонте, и, когда на столе перед ним появляется ... _оно_ , сначала даже решает, что до сих пор спит. _Оно_ , однако, никуда не девается. Как и стоящий рядом RK900. Рид не уверен, потому что у мультиварки вечно какие-то проблемы с выражением лица, но, кажется, тот пытается улыбнуться.  
— Что это? — хрипло спрашивает Гэвин, каким-то непривычно тихим голосом и в глубине души надеется, что это всего лишь блядский кошмар, порожденный его воспаленным похмельным сознанием.  
— Вы же просили кофе, детектив, вот, я принес.

Рид молчит. Долго молчит. Практически со спокойствием буддийского монаха созерцает нечто со горой взбитых сливок, каким-то розовым сиропом и даже ебучими маленькими сахарными сердечками. Даже на картонном стакане сбоку нарисовано сердце. Красным маркером.

— Это какая-то хрень для пидоров, Рич, — неестественно ласковым тоном говорит Гэвин, и даже Девятисотый должен понять, что ничего хорошего за этим не последует. Но среагировать он не успевает, и в следующее мгновение по некогда чистой униформе RK900 растекается все-таки оказавшийся под сливками кофе, вместе с сердечками и всем остальным. — Я, по-твоему, похож на пидора, ебаная ты мультиварка?

Рид мысленно клянется, что если Девятисотый сейчас скажет "да", то он продаст обе почки, но раскатает его до состояния "не подлежит восстановлению". Ричард, впрочем, молчит, засунув в рот палец. Рид знать не хочет, что он на этот раз там облизывает.  
— Слишком много жира и углеводов, не очень полезно, — изрекает, наконец, RK900 с непроницаемым выражением лица. — Но зато вы проснулись, детектив.

Гэвин действительно проснулся, чего уж там, чему служит подтверждением убийственно-недовольный взгляд в сторону андроида. Только такое пробуждение у него в списке десяти, мать их, наихудших пробуждений. Месте эдак на втором-третьем. На первом — когда чертова продвинутая жестянка припирается к нему домой в шесть утра и тащит на место преступления.

RK900, все еще отвратительно невозмутимый, удаляется в сторону туалета. Через пару минут происходит явление Фаулера народу, и тут уже даже Гэвину приходится начать работать.

***

Он вынашивает планы мести весь день, но чертовой жестянки почему-то не видно до самого вечера, хотя они вроде как хреновы напарники. RK900 вообще имел бесящую Рида привычку шататься самостоятельно там, где они должны работать вдвоем. Ну и хуй с ним, нарвется однажды на каких-нибудь отморозков — его проблемы.

Рид почти засыпает над документами, когда дневная смена заканчивается, и большая часть народу расходится по домам. Он любит это время: снаружи уже темно, в участке тихо и почти темно, только пара ламп горит да экран компьютера. И если на минуту закрыть глаза, то можно даже забыть про бесконечные трупы, про тупых тостеров, которые вообще-то должны делать эти самые документы, а не пропадать непонятно где, про то, как хочется пойти уже домой и завалиться на диван, хотя дел еще много...

Когда Рид открыл глаза обратно, прошло уже куда больше минуты. Рядом возвышается блудный RK900, прислонившись к столу. Гэвин хочет спросить, хули он пялится, и вообще пожелать дальней дороги и всего такого.

Но перед ним стоит стакан с кофе. Нормальным кофе, без пидорских сердечек и всего такого. И Гэвин ничего не спрашивает.

А Ричард ничего не говорит. Только улыбается.

И на этот раз у него получается.


End file.
